together
by sweetkelly
Summary: Eli and Clare are in college and living together, and everything is just perfect. until there is a new guy in town.
1. Chapter 1

**Clare**

**I just woke up and was now sitting in the living room. Eli and I had a huge argument last night about me coming home in the middle of the night. I just went out one night and he makes a huge problem about it. Like he never goes out.**

**My thoughts got interrupted by Eli calling out my name ''Clare?'' I swear to god if he starts an argument again I'm storming right out the door, I don't care that I am still in pg. ''in the living room!'' I answered him.**

**He walked out of our room and sat next to me.**

**''Are you mad at me'' he asked me softly. I role my eyes at him ''weren't you the mad one'' I asked him annoyed that he disturbed my peaceful morning. He took a deep breath and scoot closer to me on our cozy couch**

**''I am so sorry I screamed at you last night, I was just really worried about you and kind of freaked out" I turned to look at his pleading eyes. '' I'm sorry to" I told him and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned in for a kiss "for what Blue eyes?'' I smiles at his nickname and looked down to hide my red cheeks. ''Stop hiding your beautiful face, you look cute when you blush'' I giggled at his cheesiness and looked up ad him to see him smirking back at me.**

**I rolled me eyes at him and pushed his shoulder softly. ''sab'' he kissed me again ''you like it and you know it"**

**''Sure I do, silly''**

**''So you and I are cool now'' he asked me if I was one of his friends. I laughed at him and kissed his cheeks. '' we're cool" I told him. He puts his hands on his hips ''is that all I get'' I threw a pillow in his face. ''you get, what I give you" I told him like I was some adult punishing a child. ''one kiss" he begged me. ''Eli" I warn him ''but Clare'' we whined **

**Hearing him saying my name like that. It was so sexy it always turns me on. The way my name rolls over his lips. His soft lips I grew up to love.**

**I smiled at him and took his hand in mine and squeezed it. ****He smiled back at me making my hart melt. We lied down in each other's arms and fell in a fitful sleep.**

**tell me what you guys think and i shall continue. i know my vocabulary isn't the best but thats cuz i'm dutch,**

** but i love writing stories so way not in english?. **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter nr 2, I probably have many spelling mistakes, as I told i am not originally english so sorry, but enjoy reading**

**Chapter 2**

**Clare.**

**I am so bored. The teacher just keeps talking and talking. I let out a groan and the whole class turn to look at me. O DEAR GOD. Is there a problem miss Edwards? The teacher asked me. I was really getting nerves, ''no … n .not at all miss Williams'' the teacher looked at me through her classes and continued her lecture about something. I didn't really pay much attention.**

**I let out a long sigh glad everyone stopped staring.**

**Class ended and I was now on my way to have lunch with Eli. I saw him when I walked out of school and a huge smile crawled on my face. Not wanting people staring again. Thinking I was high or anything I speed walked over to him only to see he had the same idiotic smile on his face.**

**''Hey '' I greeted him ''hey you'' he greeted back and chuckled. I giggled and leaned in to deliver him a kiss on the cheek. ''so how is my beautiful doing girl so far'' he asked me while we were walking hand in hand on our way to café Lola. I blushed at his commend and looked down biting my lips.**

**He grinned at me and pulled me to him to face him. The minute I looked in his eyes he kissed me**

**Making my hard skip a beat. And I liked every minute of it I felt the butterfly's in my stomach go wailed. He pulled away too soon for my liking. I didn't even care we were out in the open when I was with Eli nothing madder's to me. It's like we are the only ones there. And when he kisses me the world around us goes in slow-motion. When he pulled away he pressed our foreheads against each other. I can feel his warm breath on mine. ''I love you'' he told me I opened my eyes and looked in his. He had a big smile on his face. One you don't see very often. ''I love you too" I told him and smiled back.**

** XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**We .The misfits were now in the living room having our movie night. We were under blankets surrounded by junk food. ''Eeeeli'' I wined ''I am not watching that'' I told him ''it's scary. You know I get scared with horror movies'' Adam wanted to say something but failed miserably his mouth was full of junk food. I rolled my eyes at him "don't worry Clare, you have you big strong boyfriend to protect you'' he ensured me. ''Besides, being scared only makes you cuddle with me more how can I resist that? I would be e idiot'' I threw a pillow at him ''you already are an idiot. Idiot'' he laughed at me and kissed my cheek several times. ''hhmmmm stop'' I said while I giggled. ''Really guys. Do you have to do that, you know it's really rude to do that shit when you have guests''**

** ''dude, you're practically our pet" Eli told him ''now let's get this movie night started!''**

**both Eli and Amdam started cheering. They did the man bump fits thing. I crawled up to Eli and lay my head on his chest. I saw him smiling down at me. He hissed my head And focused at the movie.**

**I was frightened to death and was now hiding my face in Eli's chest. He chuckled at my action**

**''it's oke babe, it's just a movie" Eli's whispering got me calmed me down a bit. ''is it over'' I asked in a shaky voice. Eli kissed me head.**

**''it's over, you can look now'' Eli whispers in my ear. And strokes me arm with his free hand. The other one holding my close to his chest. He kissed my head again.**

**''don't worry Clare-bear it's just a movie'' Adam told me trying to cheer me up. I looked up to smile at both boys. Can we watch a comedy movie or something, please?'' Adam stood up and looked at his watch. ''I have to go guys, I have to get up early tomorrow. I stood up to give Adam a goodbye hug. Make sure you check under your bed when you go to sleep. I smacked his arm ''I have Eli to protect me'' I told him and stick my tongue out to him. Eli put his arms around me from behind.**

**''prissily, they have to get through me firs'' Adam rolled his eyes at us. ''besides, if they attack us I just push Eli to them and run of'' Adam started laughing ''he that's not nice'' Eli said and started attacking my neck with kisses. I giggled at the feeling ''you guys are so weird'' Eli and Adam said their goodbye's and that Adam left.**

**Eli turns to me which a creepy smile on his face, ''what?'' I asked him smiling back. ''we have the place to our self now'' he said and started walking my way. I slowly took back a few run my way and picked me up bridal style. I giggled and threw my arms around his neck. Eli and I never had sex or anything. I still had purity ring and my vows and he was oke with that. He never pressured me into anything I didn't want to do. That's what I loved the most about him. Juts a gentleman.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Guys are probably want to read Eli's point of view to. I surely love his point of views in story, so here is mine. Hope you love it. Read & view. **

**Chapter 3.**

**Eli.**

**I woke up to my alarm clock ringing like crazy, don't you guys hate those things you can just hear it laugh at you screaming 'wake up!' Like a crazy one. Well the only good thing about waking up is seeing my beautiful Clare. I opened my eyes slowly and looked next to me huh? No Clare. I pushed the blankets of my body and looked around. I stood up and walked to the living room. The minute I walked in I smelled bacon and eggs. I walked to our open kitchen and saw Clare cooking breakfast I walked over to her and threw my arms around her to hug her from behind. She jumped a little but relaxed when she realized it was me. ''good morning beautiful'' I greeted her while kissing her neck**

**She giggled at the touch and turned pink. ''morning'' she greeted back with a trembling voice. I looked up at her to see she was end pink because she was blushing but she was pink because she was sick. I kissed her cheek she felt warm. ''you oke'' I asked her concerned eying her carefully**

**She turned around and kissed my cheek I smiled at the touch. It's still amazing how much this girl affects me with such a simple gesture.'' I'm fine'' she told me, she looked really cute when she was sick I shook my head at the though. She always looked cute. She was wearing my sweater it looked better on her then on me. I smiled at her she shook her head and turned around then continue what she started. ''weirdo, stop staring" I hugged her tighter from behind ''you look adorable in my close'' **

**''sorry about that it was really cold, and I didn't have something warm and you're sweater was really warm and cozy and I just-**

**She was rambling on so I cut her off with a kiss. She pushed me away ''what are you doing, I'm sick you going to get sick too'' I smiled at her '' hey I don't mind it will be worth it. Plus you don't have to apologies about the sweater what's mine is yours'' I told her and leaned in for another kiss.**

**She pushed me away ''I don't want you to get sick so no kissing'' I put on a hurt face and put my hands on my hard ''ow really, playing hard to get now'' I asked her.**

**She rolled her eyes at me '' breakfast is ready!'' she told me and smiled ''good I'm starving'' I kissed her lips real fast before she could push me away. I took the plate with food and walked to the dinner table and took a seat. Clare soon joint me ''so I'm guessing you're still going to school even though you're sick'' I asked her and raised my eyebrow. She shook her head no and continued eating.**

**''you're not going to school'' I asked her in shock ''I'm not feeling well, and I'm not up to puking in front of the whole school'' she told me. I laughed at her ''don't worry I'm shore you would look cute while you would'' she giggled and smacked my arm ''you're the only one who would think it's cute that a girl is puking'' I chuckled ''well were not talking about just a girl, were talking about the amazing the beautiful Clare Edwards!''**

**''I don't feel beautiful, I feel like shit'' she told me. We looked at each other and burst out in laughter.**

**'' language young lady'' I mocked her ''shut up'' she told me and smiled at me.**

**''I can stay home if you need me to'' I told her serious now. She shook her head ''just go to work I'll be fine ''**

**''but-**

**''Eli I'll be fine besides I properly am going to sleep al day'' she told me and stood up to clean up.**

**I stood up to, to take the plates from her ''go to bed I'll clean up'' I told her ''you don't have to I can do it, you still have to get ready for work so let me handle it'' I shook my head at her ''you have 10 seconds to go to bed there will be measures if you don't'' she kissed my cheek and walked away ''fine'' she told me. I smiled at myself and did the dishes. When I was done I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I brushed my tooth and walked in the bedroom to get dressed. I saw Clare lying under the blankets and smiled at her, she smiled back at me ''you feeling better?'' I asked her while getting dressed. She sighed deeply ''a little'' she answered. I walked up to her and put my hand in her head. I frowned still warm ''you sure you don't want me to stay, I can call work and get someone to cover for me'' she smiled and shook her head ''I'm fine just sleepy'' I sat down on the bed.**

**''Clare?''**

**''hm?''**

**''I love you''**

**She smiled at me ''I love you too"**

**I kissed her cheek ''if you need me call me oke, I'll check on you later and I'll come home on my lunch break'' I kissed her forehead one more time ''and drink lots of water'' she smiled at me ''oke mom''**

**I rolled my eyes at her. ''now for the last time if you want me to stay-**

**"'Eli! Just go" she giggled. I took a deep breath and kissed her for the last time before going to my work.**

**XxxxxX**

**Clare**

**I sat on the couch Alli was telling me about her school day and some new hot guy at school I rolled my eyes at her. This girl can never keep it in her pants. ''and then we sat together at lunch!''**

**She looked at me ''you're lucky you know'' she told me. I looked at het confused 'how is that'' I asked her ''well. He is you're partner for some kind of project'' she told me ''what? Why didn't you tell me? ''I'm telling you now aren't I'' I took a sip from my thee and looked at her. ''what project?'' I asked her. She looked deep in thoughts. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I took it out and saw it was Eli.**

**A huge smile crawled on my face I picked up and greeted him.**

**''hey there''**

**Alli rolled her eyes at me. ''hey you, how are you holding up so far" I stuck my tongue out to her ''I'm fine, how is work?'' I asked him ignoring Alli who's puling funny faces at me. ''good I'm coming home now, do you need anything?'' he asked me I shook my head as if he could see me. "no I'm fine Alli is here so''**

**''I remember! You guys have to rewrite a scene from a movie!" she told me excited and clapped her hands ''you have to help me pick out a movie" she now had a huge smile and I mean a huge one on her face.**

**''was that Allie'' I heard Eli ask me. I smiled back at me now jumping friend "jep, so how far are you"**

**I asked him eager to see him. '' I'm almost there, so what was she talking about?'' he asked me.**

**''about some school project we have at school, I tell you later''**

**''oke, you know I was thinking'' I sighed ''should I be concerned" I asked him half joking. Every time he was 'thinking' he comes up with the craziest things. ''just listen to me''**

**''I am listening, you're not talking'' Alli stood up now ''I have to go'' she whispered screamed.**

**I nodded at her ''oke, bye" I said while I waived at her. ''Clare wait!'' locked the door and walked to the kitchen ''I wasn't talking to you dummy, Allie just left" I told him and giggled while I shook my head.''ow, oke good we're going to be alone. If she comes back don't open the door oke?''**

**My head really hurts now. I felt a twinge in my head "Clare? You oke" Elli asked me. I took deep breath. ''hhmm I'm fine" I told him ''can you open the door for me" he asked. I hung up my phone and walked to the door. I opened it immediately for Eli to come in. ''hey'' he walked in and closed the door behind him. ''you oke it sounded like you were in pain" he asked and walked over to me. I smiled at hem weakly "my head hurts" I told him and pulled him in to a hug. "My pore girl" I smacked his back to shut him up. ''shut up, I'm not feeling well"**

** He took me to the couch and we laid down. And I fell asleep in his arms.**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

I'll try to use more words and thoughts in it

Chapter 3 part 2

Clare.

I fell asleep on the couch with Eli ones again, it happens all the time. Don't question it. It's like a thing '_our thing'_ his words not mine.

I woke up to my phone ringing obnoxiously. I let out a groan of irritation and opened my eyes to look around for my phone. I picked it up from the table beside me, to see it was a text massage. I role my eyes at whoever interrupted me in my slumber. Eli? Huh weird. I looked around the room. No Eli here.

''Eli!? Where are you'' I asked. He properly went back to work so I opened the text massage.

**_(Text)_** hey Blue eyes. Sorry if I woke you up I wanted to know how my girl was doing I just couldn't wake you up you looked so cute. I was late at work because of you I couldn't stop staring at you. Hope you're not mad. Love u your Eli

He was always so sweat to me. I turned red like a tomato of the tough that Eli was staring at me, with his green breathtaking eyes. I'm sure that if I was awaken I would have slept him for staring at me. I laid back on the couch and rested my head on the pillow. It still smelt like Eli's cologne. I took a deep breath my head still hurts a little.

My mind wondered back to what Alli told me about the new guy. Him being my partner for something and all. I wonder how Elli will take it, I mean I know it's just a project and all but Elli could be really jealous when it came to me hanging out with other guys. I should properly tell Eli when he comes home before someone ells tells him and he starts thinking that I'm doing things behind his back. I started at my phone on the table. I took my phone ones again and wrote the text all over again. I smiled at my phone.

You know, I was told ones that most people save the creepy stalking stuff for the second date. I think I have waited long enough. I'll surprise him at. I didn't want to over think it so I stood up immediately. I run to my closed to dress up. I wanted to impress him, I know he loves me for me and all but it was nice to know I still got**_ it_**. I just love when he stares at me with a loving gas al speechless it gives me a good feeling inside. I could the butterflies already and my smile grew wider. I got myself squealing. O dear god stand me by I'm turning in to Alli. I laughed at the thoughts. Besides what's so wrong with surprising you're boyfriend at work. In fact couples do those things all the time right? Indeed they do so way not me. And Eli is always sweet to me. He surprises me all the time. So I want to take him by surprise to. And I was bored out of my mind so way not kill to spiders at ones.

I took out a pink summer dress. The one that Eli loved so much on me I got immediately excited. The dress, it was a clingy dress that shows you're body shape perfectly. Thank god I worked out in the summer. The dress was low-cut and showed off you're back. I looked in the mirror haply. Now I have to apply some make-up. I walked to the bathroom were my make-up was. Eli let me have my one bathroom cabinet for my make-up I opened the cabinet and started on my make-up. I curled my hair a little. Ones I was done I put on my heels and my jacket. **_To Eli I go_**. He didn't work far from our place so it was a 5 minute walk a closed me jacked to not get to much attention. I saw the store from a far, Eli works in a music store he really likes it there he also helps Bullfrog out at the station to get some extra bucks. I walked in and looked around for Eli, it wasn't a big store so it wasn't hard to find someone but I saw no Eli. ''well good afternoon beautiful how can I help you'' I heard a heavy voice behind me. I turned around before me stood a tall guy with blond hair. I could see he worked here he was wearing a uniform. He was staring at me with his brown eyes.'' Eh. I'm looking for Eli'' I told him.

''what's a girl like you want from a dude like that?'' he asked me. I rolled my eyes feeling kind of offended. Every time someone sad something bad or offensive about Eli I wanted to rip there heads of. ''is he here or not'' I asked him with a cold voice '' he may, do I get the name of the lovely lady?'' I was starting to get frustrated what's wrong with guys? "Can you just get him for me'' I asked annoyed. The guy smiled at me told me he would be back in a minute and walked away. I waited a couple of minutes and looked around. I saw Eli and the tall blond guy walking my way. Eli had a big smile on his face ''hey there beautiful'' he greeted me. I blushed at the comment and. He put his arms around me and I around his neck. ''Why the unexpected visit'' he asked me and kissed me. ''well, I missed you'' I told him child like ''and I was bored'' he chuckled ''well that explains a lot" the blond guy from previously walked over to us ''dude, she is your girlfriend how did that happen?'' Eli let go of me and turned around he put his arm around my shoulder protective. Like I would run away or something like that. ''she is'' he said and glared at the Blondie like it was the most absurd question you could ever ask. Who else should I be his sister, well for siblings we get along very well to well if you ask me. Eli pulled me along with him. Well away from Blondie, who just looked at us like he saw a old lady take a shit in front of him while there was a bathroom like 20 feet away. I decided to ignore him and concentrate on Eli, he is the reason I'm here anyways. We both smiled sweetly at another ''did you do something I should worry about'' he asked me joking. I rolled my eyes at him playfully and kissed his cheek. What surprisingly made him smile more. What made me smile more ''I just wanted to surprise you and well mission accomplished'' I told him the last two word like I was a spy. He smiled at me and shook his head ''you're so cute'' he told me with a grin on his face and kissed me. ''you know I'm done here so we could go out on a date if you want to'' he asked me hopefully. Just wanting to mess with him I pretended to think of his proposal ''well'' I sad like I was still thinking. ''do you want me to beg you know I will'' he said with a smirk on his face. Properly knowing I wanted to mess with him. With is so not cool. ''I would love to go you kind sir'' I said like a queen ''well then my beautiful'' he took my hand and kissed it. I blushed at his comment we walked to the door he opened it for me and we went off to our date. Thank god I was properly dressed. Well I think I am with Eli you never know. Great


	5. help me out

i really like writing but i don't know if i should continue so please review and tell me what i should do!


	6. Chapter 4

I'll try to write. Don't know if it's going to work out. And if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me or give me tips everything is welcome. And I'll try my best to please everyone. ** xxsweetkellyxxx **

Chapter 4.

Clare

I woke up in the morning I had to go to school. I didn't feel totally better but this is college I can't stay home for too long but after a long argument with Eli he gave in.

I slowly opened my eyes. ''morning blue eyes'' I was startled by the voice. And looked to see Eli staring at me. With a big and a mean a big smile. it was a little scary ''morning" I told him slowly and I raised an eyebrow at him ''you're ok?" I asked him giggling at his odd behavior. He kissed my nose and hugged me firmly but gently. With his face in my neck ''I'm great, just really, really happy'' he told me and kissed my neck. I just hugged him back feeling a sparkle in my stomach ''you hungry?'' he asked me. Looking at me. I nodded my head eagerly. He chuckled at me ''why must you be so cute'' he asked me and attacked my face with kisses. I giggled at the touch.

''someone is feeling really happy this morning'' I told him while giggling. ''well you just make me really happy'' he told me and looked at me. All I saw in his eyes was love. I turned red and smiled back. ''you make me happy to'' I told him true fully. He pushed himself of me and stood up ''get ready if you still want to go to school sleepyhead'' with that he walked out the room. I sighed en stood up to take a shower.

I was done with everything and was dressed ready for school and all. I walked to the kitchen it smelt great. Took a seat at the counter and watched Eli putting a plate down in front of me. He had an apron with flowers on. I laughed at the sigh ''thanks mom'' I told him jokingly. He put a hand on his hard faking hurt ''hey, never make fun of the person making you're food'' I nodded trying my best to hold back laughter. ''you know what, you're right I'm sorry how can I make it up to you?'' I asked him sweetly. He put down his plate and turned to look at me ''well, you could go on your knees and beg me for forgiveness'' he told me with a smirk on his face. ''ooooooooor'' he paused for a dramatic effect. ''you could give me a kiss'' he told me innocently and smiled sweetly. I shook my head at him. And walked over to him ''so with a kiss you would forgive me?'' I asked him. He nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he around my hips. I leaned in closely to tease him I kissed the corner of him lips and released him and walked back to my please to eat. ''you little devil you tricked me'' he smiled at me ''well played'' he told me with a smirk on his face. ''I learned from the best'' I told him I mimicked his smirk. He took a seat next to me and shook his head ''that you did, I should stop giving you advise'' he told me. I rolled my eyes I knew he would think that I meant him. He is way to smug. I coda chains that. ''owe. You though that I meant you how cute'' He looked at me with a fake pained look ''Clare, that hurts'' I smiled at him ''you should stop being smug'' o told him.

The doorbell rang. ''that's properly Alli, she told me she would pick me up'' I stood up and kissed his cheek '' owe so first you hurt my feelings and now you're just leaving. You're mean'' I smiled at him ''well I'm sorry I am waiting for my boyfriend to get ready. You probably know him. Blackish brownish hair, green dreamy eyes I love so much. Let's not forget handsome'' I told him in a way to dreamy girlish way. A way to boots up his smugness. He smiled widely at me and stood up ''you're forgiving'' he told me and kissed me. We got_ rudely_ interrupted by Alli knocking on the door like a crazy one '' Eli hook up with Clare in your free time were going to be late'' I heard Alli scream. Eli rolled his eyes and kissed me again. I pushed him away ''I'll have to go now''

I walked to get my jacked and shoes ''I see at school'' I asked him. ''You will'' he told me. I kissed him goodbye and walked to the door.

xxx

Alli and I were at the school steps talking until she slapped my arm out of nowhere ''Omg Clare that's him, that's the new guy'' she whispered screamed to me. I rubbed my arm ''did you have to cruelly abuse me?'' I asked her. Half joking, she can hit like a men. ''owe shut it, o my god how do I look?'' she asked my panicking. There we go again. Every time she likes a guy, way to quick to my liking she becomes obsessed with how she looks like. Then she gets a plan to win him over and drags me right in the hell hole. ''who is it?'' I asked her. Not like I cared or anything I have my Eli what more did I need? I rolled my eyes at the jumpy Alli. Who now walked away? To see the new boy toy I presume. Lucky for me I had my first class now. I waked in the school to math… boring.

xxx

Eli.

I was waiting for Clare to come out of the school. I loved lunch it was the only time at school I had the chance I had to see my beautiful girlfriend. Gosh I'm being I sab today. I saw Alli but no Clare huh that's odd. Alli was talking to some dude. I think he is new, I never saw him before poor guy is being tortured by Alli. Finally I saw my girl, I smiled at her. She walked over to me and smiled back a sad smile ''hey'' she greeted me weakly. ''you're ok?'' I asked her concerned. She took a seat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. ''I'm fine'' she answered me softly. I was about to ask more but got interrupted

''Clare? Are we still up for Lola today'' (Lola is a café I mentioned in one of the chapters before)

I looked at Clare confused what is this dude talking about? Clare took her head of my shoulder and smiled at the guy. ''yeah of course'' she told him ''Eli this is Derek he is new here and my English partner. Derek this is Eli my boyfriend'' I shook his and he was holding up to me. And faked a smile. ''well then I see you after school then?'' he asked Clare looking at me. Probably to make me angry. I glared at him ready to punch him till his head pops of. Clare nodded and the guy walked away.

''I am really sorry'' Clare apologized to me. I turned to her. We were looking at each other. ''what for'' I asked her. It's not like it's her fault the teacher paired them up as partners. ''for not telling you immediately'' she told me guilt writing all over her face. I looked at her confused ''what do you mean'' I asked her. ''well'' she started. She looked really nervous. But way. ''remember when I didn't feel well and skipped school?'' she asked me I nodded ''Alli came over and told me that there was a new guy and that he would be my partner. I wanted to tell you but I totally forgot'' she stared at me waiting for an answer. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead ''it's no big deal, now tell me what's the madder you look kind of sad you're ok?'' I asked her eying her carefully. ''yeah it's just a headache'' she told me. I shook my head at her ''I told you to stay home would be for the best'' I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

''girl, don't you roll your eyes at me'' I sad mocking Alli. We both looked at each other and burst out in laughter. I got up and held out my hand to her. She looked at me and took it. I pulled her up with me. ''Now let's get some food I'm starving'' she laughed at me. And kissed my cheek.

I noticed that Derek staring at us. I just brushed it off and focused on my girlfriend. She was telling me about the writing she had. I smiled at her and stopped both of us from walking and pulled her to me. I kissed her. It took her by surprise but she kissed me back.

She pulled away and smiled at me ''if you didn't want to listen to it all you had to do was tell me''

I smiled back ''what?'' I asked her confused ''I wanted to kiss you. I always do. In fact if you let me I would kiss you all day'' I told her with a smirk. She smiled and looked at the ground blushing. ''sab'' she told me and walked away. I followed her quickly and hugged her from behind ''leaving without me Edwards?'' I asked her. Kissing her neck. She turned around. And raised her eyebrow.

''Whatever happened to 'I'll follow you to the end of the world' Goldsworthy?'' she asked me with a smirk familiar to mine. It looked hot on her. I smiled at her ''oke you god me'' I told her defeated.

´´as always´´ she told me. And pulled me with her.

xxx

I was playing video games with Adam in the living room. And he was beating my as. Could you blame me? My girlfriend was with some other dude. I know it's just an English project but I can't help it.

''ok dude what's going on'' Adam asked me. Turning to me. I looked up to him ''nothing'' I told him while staring at him blankly. ''just tell me what wrong you're not even trying to win, you're just looking at the TV like a zombie'' he told me like it was the weirdest thing that could ever happen in this whole wide world. ''it's just'' I stopped myself to take a deep breath.

''Clare has to work with some new dude at our school, and I know it's just an English project and that their just English partners and al but that's how we started off. You know, English partners'' I sigh deeply. Adam just looked at me and nodded. He looked lost in thoughts.

''you do trust her right'' he asked me. Looking at me ''of course I do'' I told him tensing up a little

''it's him I don't trust'' I told him disgusted ''he had this look on his face like...Like Clare was some piece of meat'' he looked concerned at me ''Eli just calm down'' he commanded me softly. ''she will be al raid, knowing Clare she will call you if he trait anything, besides there are people around'' he assured me. I scratched the back of my neck and nodded '' thank, your right'' I told him and smiled ''I stress out wait u much don't I'' I asked him laughing. ''sometimes I wonder how Clare pulls it out with you'' he said jokingly. I grabbed I pillow and hid threw it at him.

We both laughed until he spoke again '' but she loves you. You know'' he told me. I smiled wildly at him '' and for that I'm very grateful'' I told him.

''I am serious, whenever we hang out together and you text her or when I mansion you she has the biggest smile ever. So stop being such a wretch and let's play video games that's what I'm here for not to talk about feelings that stuff is dangerous. Clare will be here any minute. And it's not a crime to text your girlfriend to ask how it's going. Just don't freak out on her that won't help you're situation'' he told me.

''fine I'll just text her and then I can kick your ass'' he threw the pillow back at me.

''now were talking'' I screamed cheerily. I texted Clare a quick text and started playing.

Not much longer I heard the front door open. I looked up immediately to see Clare walk in.

I smiled and stood up.

''hey there beautiful, you're early'' I joked. I was more than glad that she was. I walked to her eagerly and hugged her. She hugged me back ''hi'' she greeted and kissed my cheek. she walked pas me to sit on the couch. '' what that all I get for missing you for a couple of hours'' I asked her half-joking. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

''dude let the girl breath she just got in'' Adam told me teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him. If he didn't just help me out I couple minutes ago I would kick his as out. I took a seat next to Clare. ''does your head still Hurts I asked her concerned. She nodded slowly and rested her head on my lab and laid down. I stroke her hair softly. So that I didn't make it any worse. I kissed her forehead. And looked at Adam who was smiling creepy at us ''what?'' I asked him. He shook his head and stood up. ''I'll leave you to lovebirds to your self's now'' I grinned back at him. ''oke man see you later'' he let himself out

And I looked back down at Clare.

''you wanna go to bed'' I asked her. She shook her head and sat back up. I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

''Eli?''

''yes, my love?''

''you're ok with me spending time with Derek?'' she asked me while looking at her hand. I smiled at her. ''as long as you tell me you're mine Edwards'' I told her with a grin. She looked up to me and smiled.

''I'm yours Eli. Forever and always''

**please review and tell me what you think. but don't be mean, i'm new. (wink)**


End file.
